pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs!
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? is a eleventh episode of "VeggieTales (Pokémon Version)" The End of Silliness? aired in Japan on November 21st, 1998, In UK on December 2nd, 1998, In Australia on February 13th, 2000, in the United States on May 7th, 2000, in Brazil on October 2nd, 2000, and in Russia on March 29th, 2002. Cast Conway's Eevee as Larry the Cucumber Clemont's Chespin as Jimmy Gourd Ian's Piplup as Archibald Asparagus Serena's Pancham as Lovey Songs *Pokémon Theme Song (from "Madame Leafeon") *Oh, Santa (from "The Toy That Saved Holidays") *The Song of the Cebu (from "Larry and the Ultimate Plateau") *Promised Land (from "Larry and the Ultimate Plateau") *Good Morning Swirlx (from "Ryan, Jimmy & Thomas") *The Thankfulness Song (from "Madame Leafeon") *Keep Walking (from "Larry and the Ultimate Plateau") *Big Things Too! (from "Simon and the Giant Jolteon") *Stuff-Mart Rap (from "Madame Leafeon") *His Cheeseburger (from "Madame Leafeon") *The Laughing Doctor of the Alps Plot Sometime after the previous episode (Madame Leafeon) in which Dawn's Piplup had cancelled Silly Songs with Eevee, Eevee, having detoured to Jimmy's ice cream parlor on a snowy night, is in a state of depression over the new change, and gives himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Jimmy, the proprietor of the establishment, is washing some plates. After flashing back to the events during and after "The Song Of The Cebú," Eevee begins to toss and turn in epic stress, which gives Jimmy no choice but to sedate him as the scene cuts off. As the scene returns, Jimmy is able to snap Eevee out of his stress after sedating him and asks if he's okay. He replies such and tells Jimmy to press A4 and L7, explaining how he was performing "The Song Of The Cebú" when things went rough. Jimmy laughs, but Eevee's angry stare quickly puts him in his tracks. After Eevee tells him it wasn't his fault the photo hut mixed up his slides, Jimmy assures him messing up on one song isn't the end of the world. Soon after, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and red hair, walks in. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons on it. Eevee is now more down than ever, which Jimmy admits seems to be a result of choosing the wrong song. The mysterious man is at first stern, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Eevee feels. Jimmy plays more songs on the jukebox, however Eevee is still unhappy. When Jimmy wants to know why Eevee is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man reveals himself as Dawn's Piplup, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Eevee is surprised, but also furious, that Piplup has appeared. Piplup approaches the jukebox and brings up the previous episode's song, which horrifies Eevee. Jimmy becomes shocked and appalled at Piplup's torture of Eevee and speaks of being in the same position if he were to be stripped of his songs. Piplup attempts to explain himself, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Piplup opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him and reveals a petition that 167,512 fans had posted, asking that "Silly Songs with Eevee" be brought back and that Piplup forgive and forget the "Song Of The Cebú" incident. Piplup hops on the counter and elaborates that the silliness is just beginning before fainting. Picking himself back up, he tells Eevee not to be too silly. Eevee is overjoyed as he plays a new silly song on the jukebox. Transcript (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a cold winter night. Inside, we see Chespin that nicknamed Jimmy as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Eevee sitting next to a glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Larry appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song... Larry: Boy is riding with cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Eevee, still dreaming...) Eevee: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Mr. Lunt: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Archibald: Silly songs is cancelled... Silly songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Eevee, who is fidgeting more vigorously.) Eevee: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! (Jimmy begins to take notice of Eevee's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Eevee: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Jimmy: Hey. Eevee: Jibee! Jimmy: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Eevee: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Jimmy: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" and "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!" comes up as Jimmy rushes over to see if Eevee's okay.) (The Pokémon Theme Song begins) (We fade back to Jimmy and Eevee. Eevee has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Jimmy: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Eevee: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Jimmy: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Eevee shakes her head.) Jimmy: Waffle cone? (Eevee shakes her head again.) Jimmy: Cup full of sprinkles? Eevee: No. I don't need anything. Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Eevee looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Eevee: Does that thing work? Jimmy: Mm-hmm. Eevee: A-4 and L-7. Jimmy: Huh? Eevee: A-4 and L-7. Press A-4 and L-7! (Jimmy walks over to the jukebox.) Eevee: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Jimmy presses buttons and on comes "The Song of the Cebu" & "Oh, Santa". Once the song is done, Jimmy laughs but stops when he sees Eevee's stern looking face. Eevee's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Eevee: What do you think that's...funny? Jimmy: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Eevee: Yeah, but It wasn't my fault! (Eevee flops her head onto the table.) Eevee: They got 'em mixed-up at photo hut! Jimmy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man as Piplup and a woman as Leafeon in a red dress enter an ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Jimmy: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Jimmy walking over to the jukebox again.) Jimmy: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Jimmy: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Jimmy: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Promised Land", "Good Morning Swirlx" and "The Thankfulness Song". After that, Eevee sniffs a little.) Eevee: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Jimmy: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" and "Stuff Mart Rap".) Jimmy: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Jimmy stops laughing and notices that Eevee's still not cheering up.) Eevee: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Jimmy: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Eevee: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Jimmy: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? Eevee: Because somebody cancelled my segment, and I don't know who. Jimmy: But Why? You wanna tell me what's going on? Piplup: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Piplup the Penguin Pokémon. Eevee looks shocked then grumpy. Piplup walks over to the jukebox.) Piplup: Perhaps this will clear things up. (Piplup looks sternly at Eevee. They both make funny faces. He looks stern again and selects a song.) Eevee: Nooooooooooooo! (The song Piplup selected is "His Cheeseburger". After the song, Jimmy looks at Piplup.) Jimmy: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Piplup: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! Jimmy: That's despicable! No wonder Eevee's so upset! I would feel that way too if somebody took my songs away! I'm calling the cops. Piplup: Wait! I-i-if you could just give me one chance I'll explain! (Jimmy looks at Piplup's sad eyes, then looks at Eevee crying at the table with his head down. Then softens up and decides to just give Piplup one chance to confess.) Piplup: I couldn't help it! It's just that... I... well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Jimmy still gives him a scornful look, as if he suspects Piplup is lying to him.) Well... (Starts to run out of ideas, until he suddenly gets one after looking at his briefcase) But then... I got these! (Piplup opens his briefcase. Eevee looks on as the rain outside stops. Piplup pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Piplup: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Piplup the Penguin Pokémon should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Eevee to regular veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Eevee: Moose lake? Piplup: Yes. Moose lake. It's in Canada. Eevee: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Piplup: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that silly songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Piplup hops onto the counter and gives a powerful speech.) Piplup: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, moose lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Piplup: But try not to be too silly. Please? Eevee: Well, when you put it that way Piplup, okay. I forgive you. Piplup: Good. (Struggles to stand back up, and Jimmy gives her Eevee's ice pack) (Eevee then walks up to Piplup with a paper of his own) Eevee: And just to make sure that none of this ever happens again, (Gives Piplup a paper) I wrote you a bible verse. (At this point, we see a closeup of the Bible Verse, with Eevee reading it as Piplup looks at it from his perspective.) Eevee: "He who steals must steal no longer; but rather he must labor, performing with his own hands what is good, so that he will have something to share with one who has need. - Ephesians 4:28". Piplup: Why, thank you, Eevee. I will treasure this. But, isn't there something else you'd like to share? Eevee: As a matter of fact, there is. (Shows a CD and walks up to the jukebox) I've been wanting to play this for the next show... but I think now's the time. (Eevee puts the CD in the jukebox, and the jukebox registers Eevee's CD showing the "Silly Songs with Eevee" title card on the TV.) Trivia * This episode was pardoy is "The End of VIOLENCENESS???" The song will do "Electricity!: Silly Songs With Optim_us". * This is first that animation by Joesph May. * Gardenia's Turtwig being male will be in "Eevee-Boy And the Rumor Cucumber" * This marks the first time that Dawn is not here with a Pokémon. * This episode is the first to feature the render animation from the today's episode, with Eevee gives off a Big "NO!" instead of evolving. * Eevee's Big "NO!" later became a meme. * This also marks the first time that Eevee screamed a Big "NO!". Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2011 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:VHS Category:VHD Category:DVD Category:VCD Category:Episodes written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Episodes directed by Adam Frick Category:Episodes storyboarded by Phil Vischer Category:Episodes animated by Mike Nawrocki Category:Episodes animated by Phil Vischer Category:Episodes music by Kurt Heinecke Category:Episodes focusing on Eevee Category:Episodes focusing on Chespin Category:1996 Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes that Ash's Pikachu doesn't appeared Category:Eevee's Favorite Stories Episodes Category:Episodes that have Silly Songs Category:Dark Episodes Category:Pokemon Scary Stories Category:Pokemon Halloween Episodes